Beneath The Lights
by Forbidden Interludes
Summary: No one ever expected Botan to be the daring one. The one who was tired of being seen as undesirable. When she takes a chance and Hiei just happens to be the one to bear witness to her secret what lengths will he go to in order to make sure they both get


Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Title: Beneath The Lights  
Author/Artist: Forbidden Interludes  
Theme(s): 17.) Costumes 24.) Voyeurism  
Pairing/Characters: Hiei/Botan  
Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Summary: No one ever expected Botan to be the daring one. The one who was tired of being seen as undesirable. When she takes a chance and Hiei just happens to be the one to bear witness to her secret what lengths will he go to in order to make sure they both get what they want?

Author's Note: This is the edited version, the complete version with the lemon can be found at mediaminer and AFF.

Botan sighed slightly as she wandered around the room, taking note of how neat and orderly it was compared to Kazuma's bedroom. Of course she'd only seen the inside of it a couple of times but the man wasn't the neatest of people. Fortunately Shizuru had offered to let her stay with her instead of forcing her to stay either with one of the guys or at the temple. This was time off she desperately needed and she intended to take full advantage of it. "This is quite a collection of books you have here Shizuru," she called over her shoulder to the woman who was in the bathroom. Quite a few of them were actually photo albums, most of which she'd already seen. However there were a couple that she didn't recognize. Knowing that the brunette wasn't likely to be ready anytime soon she pulled one of them out and took a seat on the queen sized bed.

The cover opened easily enough under her curious fingers but when she saw the pictures beneath the protective plastic her eyes widened considerably. "Oh my..." For several long moment she stared at the photographs, unable to believe what she was seeing. Many things had shocked her throughout the years but this left her absolutely speechless. The sound of the bathroom door opening didn't even pull her attention away as Shizuru walked back into the bedroom. 'I never would have thought.. I mean.. I can't believe this!' Even though the photographs were tastefully done the last person she would have ever imagined posing nude was Shizuru. Yet the proof was displayed before her, both in color and in black and white.

"You know it's rude to go through another persons belongings right?" Shizuru's voice held no trace of anger as she took a seat next to the ferry girl on the bed. The woman looked positively stunned by what she was looking at but so far she hadn't closed the album and shoved it away. She wasn't about to take it from Botan either because she refused to be ashamed of what she had done in the past. Whether people liked to acknowledge it or not it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to pay for a place to live and cover the costs of Kuwabara's schooling. The job at the salon she had paid well but when unexpected expenses came up it had put her between a rock and a hard place.

Botan jumped hearing the woman sitting so close to her. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Shizuru!" Frantically she tried closing the photo album even though she'd already been caught. The brunette's hand on the page stopped her though and within moments Shizuru had taken it and laid it in her own lap. "I didn't mean to snoop, I just thought it might be like the others. You know, the ones with the pictures of us with the guys." When the woman remained silent for a moment, fingertips brushing against the plastic she shifted uncomfortably. Was her friend pissed now that she'd seen her like that?

"Relax girl, I'm not going to bite your head off." Slowly Shizuru turned the page and nearly laughed at how Botan was trying to look at them without being noticeable. "You may as well look if you want, they're nothing to be ashamed of." After all, it wasn't like she'd posed for a hardcore porn magazine or anything. At best they were tasteful nudes and they'd gotten her out of a jam. Borrowing money had never been something she'd been too keen on doing if there were other options available. The only problem that could have cropped up would have been if Kazuma had run across the magazines they'd been posted in. But since she'd never heard any complaints out of him she could only assume he still had no idea.

Now that she had permission to actually look Botan stopped trying to hide her interest and surprise. "You look good in these," she admitted quietly, speaking nothing but the truth. Even though she'd never expected it of her friend the pictures had been tastefully done. Not even one shot was of the woman spread out for all the world to see. Instead the shadows did much to hide her feminine attributes while at the same time bringing out the grace and beauty that made even Kurama's head turn. "Can I ask why you would do this though?" Botan was genuinely curious what would put the haunted look on Shizuru's face that was in every single one of those pictures.

"I needed the money," she said calmly, not about to lie to the girl. If nothing else there was a large demand for models willing to pose nude and plenty of people who were willing to pay for it. "The life insurance policies our parents left behind took care of most of the mortgage on the house but not all of it. Kazuma had his college fund but with the increasing cost of tuition that bank account was drained quickly. When the bills mounted up things got tight, I fell behind on the house payment. Next thing I know a bank officer was knocking on the door demanding payment within thirty days or they were going to take the house."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Surely one of the guys could have helped," Botan understood that Shizuru would do anything for her brother but this was the first she'd ever heard of them being in so much financial trouble. Hell, she was certain that if Koenma had known he might have managed to help her out in some way. Hearing this now just made her feel like she was a terrible friend for not realizing the problems they were having.

Shizuru closed the book and gave the girl a slight smile, knowing that she was just asking out of concern. If the roles were reversed she would have been doing the same thing so she couldn't exactly get upset. "My parents raised me to be strong enough to take care of my own problems Botan. Looking after Kazuma is just another of those responsibilities. I'm not going to go looking for charity, not when its within my capabilities to take care of things. Besides, it wasn't so bad and posing for these was far preferable to stripping on some stranger's table."

"I guess I can understand that," Botan's voice was quiet as she gazed upon the closed book. "As long as you realize we're here to help if you need it." That was all that could be said really, if Shizuru didn't want their help they couldn't force it upon her. "So what was it like? Posing I mean," her tone was hesitant but full of curiosity. Whenever she thought of nude photography the images brought to mind were the magazines Yusuke liked to hide beneath his bed. But these had been far different, how had Shizuru felt laying nude in front of a camera?

For a moment Shizuru said nothing as she got up and placed the book back on the shelf, making sure that there was no chance of someone seeing it laying out. Hell, the only reason she kept them was to serve as a reminder that no matter how dark things got there was always a light at the end of the tunnel. "I'll admit it was strange Botan but looking back it wasn't so bad. I think if I hadn't been worrying about Kazuma finding out what I was doing it would have been more enjoyable. The photographer was great, he could see how nervous I was at first. He went out of his was to make me comfortable and by the time we were finished I wasn't thinking about all the people that were looking at me. It was like they had all disappeared and it was just the two of us in the room."

"I can't imagine, I think I'd be too self conscious to undress in front of a stranger," Botan blushed at the mere thought of someone looking upon her nude body. The last person to see her naked had been Koenma and that had just been a brief glimpse during their short affair. Even then the lights had been off and she'd clutched the blanket like it was a life line. That relationship hadn't lasted for too terribly long but she couldn't say she was unhappy about the way things had turned out. While Koenma was very sweet he was nearly as self conscious as she was and it become even more noticeable when they were alone behind closed doors.

"It's not for every one, I won't lie and say it is," Shizuru replied as she lit up a cigarette, ignoring the way the ferry girl's nose wrinkled in distaste. "But the guy was sweet enough and he helped to take away any guilt I was feeling." If it came down to it she wouldn't hesitate to do it again though she dreaded Kazuma's reaction if he ever found out. But sooner or later he'd come to understand if he ever learned of what she'd done. A look over to the ferry girl revealed her to be listening to her words carefully. Yes there was a hint of a blush on Botan's face but at the same time she seemed as if she were considering something, "Why all the questions? Are you thinking about trying it out for yourself?"

"Oh no, I don't think I could do it," Even as she said the words Botan couldn't help but wonder if they were true. Everyone had always considered her the good girl, never doing anything controversial besides becoming Yusuke's assistant. When it was all said and done, when the pictures were taken, would she be able to say she looked as beautiful as Shizuru did in hers? Or would she remain looking the same as always, the silly woman who everyone considered to be a ditz and not worth a second look? Based on the skeptical look Shizuru was giving her Botan knew the woman had picked up on her hesitation. "You were so beautiful in your pictures... so perfect. Could he make me look the same? Someone desirable instead of just plain ol Botan?" If anyone could be counted on to give her an honest answer it was Shizuru and that was what she was counting on.

"You're anything but plain Botan but if you're asking if the photographer will make you feel beautiful the answer is yes. I can't say the effect of the pictures would be the same but I'm sure he'd be able to do something special with them." Shizuru took a seat next to the woman again and looked at her carefully. Everyone had different reasons for doing something like this. For some such as her it had been money, for others it was a confidence booster and then there were the ones who got a thrill out of knowing perfect strangers were staring at the magazines they'd posed for. It was obvious what category Botan fell into, especially how easily she tended to be overlooked by the others. "If you want I'll give you the number to the studio and you can talk to them before making up your mind. Just remember though that these pictures don't stay private. Someone you know might end up seeing them and then you'll have to face their questions on why you did it."

Botan blushed knowing that was exactly what had just happened to Shizuru but at least the brunette didn't hold it against her. How would she feel if one of the others were to see them? Honestly she couldn't say, not until it happened at least and there was no doubting as soon as one knew the others would learn of the pictures soon after. The men were just as big of gossips as she was. But there was also the possibility that they'd finally see her as someone other than the team ditz, the person to crack jokes at and insult. That particular relationship or lack thereof, was a lost cause though no matter how she looked at it. "You know Shizuru I think I'll give them a call. It can't hurt to check it out right?" If nothing else she'd be able to say there had been at least one risque thing she'd done that was completely unexpected.

"I'll get the number for you and you can call them whenever you feel like it," Shizuru patted the woman's shoulder before standing again to look through her purse for the business card. Haru would do his best to make her feel comfortable but he wouldn't force her into doing anything she didn't want. If Botan decided she just couldn't go through with it he wouldn't try to push his boundaries. With luck this would give the ferry girl whatever confidence boost she seemed to need. She wasn't blind and her feelings of empathy certainly weren't dead. The woman was looking for someone to fill the void in her life even if she didn't realize it. Maybe after she worked through this she'd quit hesitating and actually go after whoever had managed to catch her attention.

Two Weeks Later

'I can't believe I'm about to go through with this.' Botan's thoughts were excited and nervous as she paused just outside the studio entrance. It had taken her a couple of days to build up the courage to even call then but she'd finally gotten around to doing so. It helped that Shizuru had been sitting there just to calm her nerves as she'd dialed the number. In fact the older woman had offered to come with her if she wanted but Botan declined. This was something that she had to do on her own, if she needed someone to hold her hand through the entire process she had no business coming here. "Okay Botan you can do this," she said aloud, bolstering her courage as her hand rested on the door knob, "It's just a few pictures, that's all."

There was no way she was going to back out now. Shoving her hesitation aside Botan pushed open the door, the soft ringing of the door chimes greeting her as a receptionist looked up with a friendly smile. She nearly breathed a sigh of relief seeing how the office was decorated. 'Botan, you knew you were just being silly.' She'd been half expecting nude photos to be hanging on the walls and now she nervously laughed at her own ungrounded fears. Instead it was tastefully decorated and the few pictures that were displaying women were appropriately covered. Within moments she'd reached the desk and she gave a smile to the woman seated behind it. "Hi, my name's Botan and I have a 2:30 appointment with Haru."

"Of course," the secretary smiled reassuringly at the girl. Quite often new models came in, looking lost and unsure of themselves but most overcame their unease rather quickly. Usually if they could make it through the paperwork they found that the actual photo shoot was a breeze. "Before the photographer can begin working with you we have some forms you need to sign. Basically they're affirming that you are above the legal age of consent as well as several release forms. It gives the studio the right to sell your photographs to interested companies. You'll be given copies of every photograph taken as well as payment for the session. You also waive the right to any profits that might be made from the use of these photographs." After she made sure that all the forms were in order she handed them to Botan who took them without hesitation. "I'll also need to make a copy of your identification card or drivers license for our records."

"I have my I.D. card right here," Botan said as she pulled her wallet out of her purse. Fortunately Shizuru had seen fit to tell her what to expect before she even stepped in front of a camera otherwise she would have been screwed. Under any other circumstances she wouldn't be carrying around any identification on her but for this it was necessary. Luckily it was simple to acquire the necessary documents to obtain an identification card since forgery was almost commonplace in the Reikai. Smiling brightly she handed the woman the small card before turning to find a seat where she could fill out the paperwork. Pretty much all of it was as she expected, the forms full of legal jargon which told her exactly what rights she had to the photos and what she could do with her copies. Nothing was out of the ordinary and after reading through each one she signed her name to the bottom of each page.

"All finished?" The secretary accepted the stack of paperwork from Botan and slid the identification card towards her. Carefully she looked over each form and made sure each was signed before signing them herself, logging that she'd received them. "Okay Botan it looks like you are all set, now if you'll follow me I'll get you to the dressing room and we can get you started."

"Dressing room?" Botan asked as the woman stepped out from the desk and led her through the only other door in the room. A sense of anticipation was building deep inside her and she found that she was actually looking forward to this. A sound made her pause though and she turned to look back down the hallway. "It sounds like you have another client, would you like me to wait here so you can see to them? Or you can just tell me where I need to go, I don't want to keep you."

The secretary shook her head and gestured towards one of the doorways. "This won't take long, it's probably the 3:30 appointment checking in." As a general rule they preferred their models to arrive a bit early as some took more preparation to get ready than others which is why they asked the girl's to arrive at least an hour ahead of schedule. "Anyways, in answer to your question the dressing room is where your make up will be applied and you'll put on whatever outfit they want you to wear at the start. Most of the girls don't start off nude at the start with Haru, some of his best pictures have come from women that were half clothed."

"I see, I suppose that makes sense." Really Botan thought they were just going to have her strip down to nothing so they could get to work. 'Maybe I should have paid better attention to what Shizuru said about coming in here.' Nervously she laughed to herself earning a raised eyebrow from the woman leading her down yet another hallway.

"Well, here we are!" The secretary opened up a door with a brass name plate on it, stepping to the side so Botan could walk in. Seeing the hair dresser look up at her she gestured to Botan, "Kohana this is Botan, she has an appointment with Haru for 2:30. He's got the candle lit romance scene set up for her with a color scheme of ivory silk and pale pink rose petals."

"I'll take care of her," Kohana replied cheerfully, knowing just what she was going to do with the woman standing in front of her. Her co-worker smiled at her before leaving the room and returning to the front desk. "Come sit down, I need to decide just what we're going to do." A quick once over confirmed that Botan usually wasn't one for much makeup but her natural beauty kept her from needing it. "So this is your first time doing this?" A little small talk went a long way towards making the girls relax and it gave her a chance to gain some insight to their personalities.

Botan didn't protest as she was guided to a comfortable looking chair and Kohana removed the hair tie that kept her hair out of the way. "I'm afraid it is. I didn't know if there was anything I should do before coming, I hope that's okay."About the only thing she was certain of was that they wouldn't want to have to worry about body hair and thankfully she'd gone in to the salon Shizuru worked at to get a body wax done. It'd been a bit painful but nothing that she couldn't handle and if it meant she could toss out those uncomfortable razors that she kept cutting herself with she was all for it.

"That's fine, we'll start with washing your hair and go from there alright?" She was rather pleased at the thick mass of hair that spilled around the girl's shoulders. The color was odd but then she'd seen far worse in her day. Somehow it suited Botan so there was no reason to color it to suit the set. Even the girl's nails were perfectly manicured, all they needed was a coat of polish. "Go ahead and lean back," Kohana directed as she turned the lukewarm water on, making sure it wouldn't be an uncomfortable temperature.

Botan closed her eyes and allowed the hair dresser to work her magic. It was a rare event when she allowed herself to indulge in such a fashion and she planned to enjoy every moment of it. The scent of the shampoo was heavenly and the feel of Kohana's fingers only served to relax her even further. When her hair was rinsed and then conditioned Botan nearly breathed a sigh of disappointment, knowing that her pampering was coming to an end. "So what are you planning on doing with my hair? Most of the time I just pull it up because it's such a hassle."

"I figured as much, I think we're going to leave it down. The length softens your features and accentuates your eyes. Let's just see where we go from there," Already she had a comb and scissors out, trimming stray ends. Once she was satisfied with how the thick locks hung loose she picked up the hair dryer and began combing through the silky mass. 'What I wouldn't give to have hair like this.' Unfortunately the Gods weren't so nice and she'd had to settle with her own thin, wispy strands.

Before Botan's very eyes her hair took on an amazing transformation. When Kohana brought out the curling rod and began to work through the thick mass the ferry girl couldn't believe that it was her reflection she was staring at. The loose curls were such a drastic change she seriously considered keeping her hair styled in such a fashion. "I can't believe that's me I'm looking at," she said, her voice soft as if in awe. Why hadn't she thought of doing this before?

"Believe it Botan, a lot of women would kill to have hair like yours." She allowed the woman to stare at the mirror for a moment longer while she reached for the make up pallet. With everything at hand she turned Botan to face her and began to apply a light powder foundation followed by just a tint of blush. "Alright, I need you to hold perfectly still while I apply your eye liner." Once she was certain that Botan wasn't going to move she began to apply the smoky color, accentuating the woman's pink eyes. "Are they contacts?"

It took a moment for Botan to realize what she was asking about. "Oh yes, I've had this color for years. I just wanted to be a bit different." It was a common enough question and easy to lie about. No one was expecting her to claim they were real anyway so no one questioned her any further on them. Botan closed her eyes when instructed and wondered just what to expect when Kohana allowed her to open her eyes again.

"Keep them closed, I'm just about done," she couldn't wait to see the look on the younger woman's face when she finished with her make up. All that remained now was a touch of pink lip gloss and they'd be finished with the first stage. Setting the brush down she took a step back to survey her work and smiled, Botan would be a knock out on camera. "Go ahead and open your eyes Botan." The smile turned into a full blown grin when the woman stared in the mirror, her lips parted slightly in shock. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Botan's voice was breathy as she stared at her reflection. Gone was the simple ferry girl that the team had become used to dismissing and in her place sat a seductive enchantress that could tempt any of the hot blooded males she worked with on a daily basis. What would they say if they could see her now?She could only imagine the reactions. Maybe even Hiei would stop and stare at her with something more than disinterest in his eyes.

Unknown to one particular ferry girl, a lone apparition lurked in the shadows of the main room. It was difficult to remain unnoticed by the humans milling around, especially because of how brightly lit most of the room was. But still he managed, using the effects of the jagan to redirect their attention away from him. More than once he wondered just what in the hell he was doing here, it'd been by chance that he'd come across Botan in the first place. Normally it wouldn't have been any of his concern but she'd been unusually nervous, looking about as if someone might be following her. Curious as to what might have her so high strung he'd followed her into this place. It'd been simple enough to sneak past the front desk when Botan had the secretary occupied. Now here he sat, more confused than anything else. If he didn't know better he was about to watch some sort of strip show but why the hell would Botan be here for that?

Suddenly the door that the ferry girl had disappeared into opened and Hiei could only stare at her, stunned at Botan's appearance. "What in the hell?" The words were muttered under his breath as she walked out into the bright light. Never before had he seen her with her hair down, much less made up as she was. The nervousness she'd had earlier was there but rapidly disappearing, as if she'd suddenly gained a boost of confidence. When the man behind the camera instructed her to kneel on the bed a scowl formed on his face. If the fool thought he was going to take advantage of her he was sadly mistaken. While he didn't know just what the hell Botan was thinking if the human so much as attempted to touch her he'd find himself missing a hand.

Haru smiled at the woman as she did as she was told. Kohana had done an excellent job with Botan's hair and make up, these photographs were sure to generate a lot of interest. "Dim the lights please!" He called out and most of the lights went out, leaving the bed to be illuminated by the soft glow of the candles. The effect was mesmerizing, the way the shadows danced across the silk. Quickly he moved from behind the camera and spread the rose petals across the sheets. A chill sneaked down his back when he moved to cup Botan's cheek but he ignored it," Okay Botan are you ready for this?" Seeing her nod he continued on, "Okay, To start I want you facing away from the camera on your knees. You'll open the robe and begin sliding it off of your shoulders, stopping when the back reaches your waist."

"Alright," Botan turned from the camera man and did as she had been told, not paying him any attention when he fanned the bottom of the robe out behind her. Carefully her hair was placed over one shoulder as well while her own hands went to the sash holding the robe closed. Footsteps could be heard as Haru walked away to take his place behind the camera once again. "You can do this Botan," she whispered as she began lowing the garment like she'd been instructed, baring her back ever so slowly.

The sound of clicking filled the air as Haru began to to capture the images to film. "Turn your head slowly to the left, like you're about to look over your shoulder," he called out softly, not wanting to disrupt the mood that was slowly building around her. The slightest grin crossed her lips as she did what she was told, giving her a mischievous yet innocent look. "Beautiful Botan, Now lean to the right, rest your weight on your hand. A little bit more, yeah that's perfect."

As Hiei stared at the tableau unfolding before him his mouth went dry. Botan was now slowly turning towards him although she still had no idea he was concealed in the shadows. The sound of the camera was driving him nuts as the human immortalized this moment in time. Now as she faced him completely his pants tightened uncomfortably and he nearly swore at the unexpected reaction. When the hell had the woman become so damned beautiful that she could spark a reaction in him? Though the robes still concealed much of her body his mind was all too happy to supply images of what was hidden.

Slowly Botan crawled towards the camera, the silk trailing out behind her. Instinct dictated each of her movements now, Haru haven't fell silent several minutes ago. As Shizuru had said, the crowd had disappeared, now all the remained was her and the camera. As she closed her eyes she could imagine smoldering crimson eyes watching her every move. It was almost enough that she could feel the soft, lustful pants of the apparition against her skin as she moved against the smooth silk. Resting on her knees once again she discarded the robe and tossed her hair back. Slowly she brought a hand up to trail down her throat as two words passed her lips, "Take me."

"Who are you thinking about Botan?" The words were whispered and Hiei knew that she couldn't hear him. He'd almost be willing to lay money it was the Toushin she thought about as she ran her fingers lightly over her bared skin. But as she laid back against the soft bedsheets his name crossed her lips and it nearly snapped his control.

Botan ran her fingers lightly down her stomach as she laid upon her side, the ivory sheet trailing over one hip and leaving the rest of her body in full view of the camera. Licking her lips Botan then caught her bottom lip between her teeth, biting it gently as her back arched into her touch. Now she was almost certain she could feel him, his fingers burning a path over her body but as she stared through heavily lidded eyes she knew she was alone. "Where are you?" As expected there was no answer and the hand that had been reaching towards where she wanted the apparition to be fell back to the bed.

Three Weeks Later

"I've got them Shizuru!" Botan rushed into the living room carrying a large manila envelope. Haru had said that it would take a couple of weeks to develop the pictures but as soon as they were ready she could pick them up. The end of the photo shoot had been a blur but she had to admit that she'd had fun doing it. So much in fact that when Haru proposed she return for another session she readily agreed provided these prints turned out well. As she entered the living room she stopped cold seeing that Kuwabara was seated on the couch as well, looking at her like she'd lost her mind. "Oops!"

"You got what?" Kuwabara eyed the girl with interest, she sure seemed excited about something. More so than normal actually and he couldn't help but wonder what she was so happy about. It had to be something important with the way she'd rushed into the house like her hair was on fire. Now with the way she was staring at him like she'd been caught with her fingers in a cookie jar he was certain that there was something going on. Carefully he set his soda on the coffee table and fixed the ferry girl with a firm look. "Alright, spill it. I know you two are up to something."

"You're damned right we're up to something but it's still none of your business," Shizuru stated as she put her cigarette out and stood up. "Are those the pictures?" They both had been waiting anxiously for Haru to get them ready and truthfully she was just as anxious to see them as Botan. After all the girl had been all smiles when she'd returned and based upon the way she looked when she came through that door Shizuru just knew that Kohana had worked her magic upon her friend.

Botan nodded as she started to walk back towards the bedroom she shared with the brunette, a bounce in her step. "They are and I didn't even peek yet. I figured you'd want to see them too so I waited." That in itself was a miracle that she'd even manage to resist the temptation but it had been difficult to do. It was as if the damned things were calling to her, demanding that one small look wouldn't hurt anything.

"Wait a minute, what pictures?" Kuwabara stood up, not wanting to be left out of whatever the hell was going on. "It doesn't have something to do with another case does it?" Just because the group no longer worked together didn't mean that something couldn't pop up. But why the hell were they keeping things from him if it was from Koenma. In response the two women looked at him for all of two seconds before shutting the bedroom door in his face. "Dammit Shizuru! Botan! This isn't funny!"

"You'll get over it Kazuma." Not wanting him to just walk in Shizuru locked the door behind her and walked over to the bed. Within moments Botan had the envelope opened and was carefully sliding the pictures out. "Wait a minute girl, I got something for you." With a grin she walked over to her bookshelf and pulled a new photo album down. When Botan had told her she actually went through with it she figured that the pictures deserved their own place. "Here, I figured since you like the whole pink thing that this would be nice to keep them in."

"It's perfect Shizuru, thank you." Botan smiled warmly at the brunette, touched that she'd get her something like this to keep them in. Setting the album carefully to the side she began looking through the pictures one by one. "It's so hard to believe this is me." Even now it seemed like a dream that she'd gone through yet before her laid the proof that it was indeed real. As special as she had thought the pictures were going to be she found that she really hadn't prepared herself for what they actually were. The lighting that surrounded the bed only added to the air of mystery around her.

"Damn Botan," Shizuru said as she picked one of the photographs up carefully to look at it closer. "You look almost like a fallen angel." Shizuru believed it to be the truth, there was a look of rapture upon the woman's face and it seemed as if a dark shadow loomed over her. The way she was reaching out towards it only enhanced the effect. "Who is he?" Shizuru snuck a quick glance at the ferry girl and nearly smirked at the stunned expression.

"What do you mean?" Botan blushed under the older woman's scrutiny and went back to looking at the pictures, trying to ignore the blood rushing to her face. How was Shizuru always so damned perceptive about these things? Could she pick up feelings from pictures with her gift of empathy? It was strange that she'd been thinking of someone during the photo shoot anyway. The last thing she'd expected to do was begin fantasizing about Hiei, although she certainly wasn't complaining any. Once her mind opened itself to the possibilities she found herself drawn to the idea.

Shizuru yanked lightly on her friend's hair in reprimand. "Don't give me that. You were thinking of someone and you can't tell me that you weren't." Picking up one of the pictures she laid it in front of Botan, "This tells me you were thinking of someone. Honey, your eyes are damned near glazed over and you can't tell me that hand didn't want to go lower so spill. Who is it." Very few people could keep a secret from her and Botan certainly wasn't one of them. Sooner or later the ferry girl would realize that her question wasn't going to go away and it would be better to just give her an answer to get it over with.

"I can't believe I'm about to admit this," Botan muttered beneath her breath before casting a quick glance towards the window. It was almost as if merely whispering his name would conjure the apparition in question and she didn't need to face his mocking laughter if he were to hear her secret. "You can't tell anyone Shizuru, I don't know what I'd do if he found out."

That glance towards the window was telling in Shizuru's opinion. Only one male she knew of wouldn't be bothered to lurk anywhere near a window and if her suspicion was correct then she didn't blame Botan for being uneasy At least in this instance she was glad that the boys were so predictable, Kuwabara was in the living room which ruled him out. Yusuke and Kurama wouldn't bother with a window unless absolutely necessary, it left only one option. "I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about Botan. It's Hiei isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Botan twirled a lock of hair around her finger absently as she stared at the pictures. Carefully she opened the album Shizuru had gotten for her and started placing the photographs within, not wanting them to get damaged somehow. "I don't know how it happened or even when it happened Shizuru. One minute I'm sitting there listening to how Haru wanted me to sit on the bed and the next minute Hiei's all I could think about. It's really strange, it almost felt like he was there with me. I can't explain it." What she left out was the restless nights that had plagued her since and the dreams that continued to torment her. Each night she'd awaken with a longing she couldn't push away no matter how she tried. If she didn't know better she would have accused the apparition of invading her dreams but since he loathed her very existence it wouldn't make any sense.

"Well I can't say that I blame you, because that man is a piece of work. But personally I think you're playing with fire fantasizing about him," Shizuru gave a small laugh as she realized just how ironic her words were given what the apparition was. When Botan continued to stare at her with a bewildered expression she lost the humor for a moment and looked soberly at her friend. "Was it just this one time Botan or have their been others? Be honest with me here."

"I feel like a tart for admitting this, you know that don't you?" Botan couldn't believe that Shizuru was digging so deep into the situation. Some things were meant to be private but the psychic didn't seem to give a damn if this happened to be one of them. Still, Shizuru was the only real confidant that she had and Botan knew she wouldn't go running her mouth to anyone who might end up telling Hiei about the conversation. "Alright that wasn't the only time it's happened. He's there every time I close my eyes since then and it's driving me crazy. I go to sleep knowing that sooner or later he's going to appear and I'll just tell you he's not poking at me with insults!" Blood rushed to her face as Shizuru began laughing at her choice of words.

It took a few moments for Shizuru to get her laughter under control. Botan was adventurous enough to take the plunge and pose nude in front of a camera yet she couldn't come out and say that in her dream Hiei was throwing her down on the ground and fucking her until she couldn't remember her own name. . "Damn Botan you've got it bad. It doesn't sound like this is a passing thing either, are you going to approach him?"

Knowing that the brunette would take a few moments to gather her thoughts, Botan had resumed placing the photographs in the album but upon hearing that question the picture she'd been holding fell from her fingers. "What? Oh no no no! He'd kill me! Can you imagine the look upon Koenma's face as he demanded to know why Hiei killed this body? I couldn't just say "Oh yes, I told Hiei I'd been thinking about how he looked without his clothes on and I wanted a live demonstration to see if I'd gotten it right. Oh yeah, telling him that I wanted to ride him into next week probably didn't help matters," Botan snorted at the mental image that conjured up. That would be beyond mortifying and it wasn't a position she had any desire to be in, "Koenma would swallow his pacifier and Hiei would probably hunt my soul down just to see if he could kill me again."

Shizuru couldn't help but laugh again at the look of exasperation on Botan's face. Somehow she could see her speaking to Koenma like that just before the demigod choked on his pacifier. Still, as amusing as the mental image was that didn't solve Botan's problem. Trying to wipe the smirk off of her face Shizuru leaned back and began tapping her knee as she thought of a possible solution. "You know if these dreams keep up Hiei is likely to notice something is going on. I'd be willing to bet the two of you couldn't be in the same room together without you thinking back on those dreams," Dating Kurama had taught her one thing and that was their senses were incredibly sensitive, "You get aroused around him and I guarantee you not only will he notice but so will Kurama and Yusuke."

"I know," Botan moaned into her hands. Shizuru had a point and there was no fooling herself into believing they wouldn't know. "And you just know that even if Hiei didn't say anything Yusuke would." The scenarios that played out in her head were far from pretty. They ranged from Yusuke asking her who caused her to become excited with everyone watching to him cornering her alone and demanding answers. Or worse he might somehow believe that he was the object of her "affections" and that posed even more problems considering the Toushin was taken already.

"Given the choice I'd say it's better if he finds out when no one else is around. You know his reactions tend to be more volatile if someone is watching, male pride and all that." Shizuru didn't want to imagine his reaction if he learned of Botan's attraction when Yusuke or Kazuma was there to give him hell about it. If the apparition wasn't interested and he found out in private the worst the girl would get away with was likely to be something along the lines of don't be stupid. That could all change if the boys were there to tease him, the hybrid could potentially tear the ferry girl's self esteem to shreds just for the sake of his pride.

Crossing her arms, Botan gave the brunette a firm look. "As far as I'm concerned he isn't going to find out at all. Sooner or later these stupid dreams will stop and everything will go back to normal especially since it isn't like I see him every other day." Actually she saw him even less when she was in the Reikai and if she had to she could always return back to the spirit world. Maybe ferrying souls would take her mind off of things but she wasn't ready to return to work just yet.

"Botan!" Kuwabara called her name through the door as he knocked on it to gain their attention. "You have a phone call." When he heard her answer he turned from the door and went back to the couch. The door opened behind him but he ignored it. The fact that they were being so secretive annoyed the hell out of him. Even trying to listen at the door hadn't revealed terribly much. All he heard was something to do with pictures and Hiei, after that their voices dropped. Maybe though he'd be able to learn what was going on now, especially since the call was from some photography studio.

As she stepped out of the bedroom with Shizuru following close behind, Botan had a pretty good idea as to who was calling her. Haru had given her the photographs personally and had been anxious to see her reaction but had been disappointed when she told him she wanted to wait. So he promised to call her after she'd had a chance to view them. Based on how little time had passed he was as impatient as she had been. "Hello?" she spoke into the handset, trying to ignore the fact that she had two people listening in.

"Botan! How you gotten a chance to view the pictures yet?" Haru was delighted that the woman was home, it had been surprising to him to hear that she wanted to wait to see them. But then some women preferred being in the privacy of their own homes when looking upon them for the first time so he'd resigned himself to wait. As expected, when he'd posted sample proofs on the business website and forwarded them to his regular clients they'd garnered a lot of interest. What he hadn't expected was for a new client to come waltzing through the door not more than ten minutes ago, asking to see the entire portfolio.

Twirling the phone cord around her finger Botan smiled, just the man she was expecting to hear from. "I sure did, I still can't believe how they turned out. Oh you worked wonders with them!" Seeing Kuwabara leaning towards her with blatant interest on his face, Botan stuck her tongue out at him and turned her back. Just because he was curious still didn't mean that she was going to show the pictures to him.

"You looked beautiful in them and we already have prospective buyers. In fact, I have someone here now that is very interested in your portfolio," Haru smiled at the shorter male standing next to him who was looking at the photographs with interest. That the man wanted to purchase the entire package was surprising but he also wanted another scene done and the deal was subject to her agreeing to pose for another layout. The question was had Botan enjoyed herself enough to agree to another session?

"Really?" Botan was stunned that someone would be showing an interest in her already. Putting her hand over the handset she turned towards Shizuru who was watching her with thinly veiled amusement, "He's already got a buyer for them! Isn't that great?"

"Dammit a buyer for what? What the hell did you do Botan, pose nude for Playboy or something?" Kuwabara ducked when his sister went to smack the back of his head but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the blow. "I was only kidding Shizuru, we already know Botan wouldn't be caught dead posing nude!"

"Don't be an idiot Kazuma," Shizuru glared at the man for a moment before turning back to the ferry girl. It wasn't surprising to see she was scowling at him as well and she figured it was a tossup whether it was for suggesting she'd pose for Playboy or that she'd be too prudish to pose nude. "That's great Botan, I knew they'd be popular."

"Well the deal isn't set in stone yet, a lot depends on you my dear," Haru continued, hoping that she'd agree to another sitting. He was willing to bet that she'd agree though. Even if the sounds coming from the other side were muffled he could still hear her excitement clearly enough. "He's offered to buy them on the condition that another scene be set up. He wants you to pose for us again Botan and he's willing to buy the rights to both sets if you do. So what do you say? Are you up to it?"

Botan swallowed hard and turned to stare at Shizuru, not quite certain she'd heard him right. At the raised eyebrow she shook her head, the brunette wasn't going to believe this when she told her. "Again? I mean, this is so very unexpected. Why does he want me?" Did the photos really stand out so much that someone would specifically ask her for a layout they had planned?

Although the man hadn't said much aside from laying his offer on the table Haru had been in the business long enough to know what his clients generally liked and he went out of his way to cater to it. "If I were to wager a guess it was your eyes Botan. That and the way you embraced the darkness around you yet seemingly remained untouched. Either way he insists you are the one he wants. Will you do it?"

It really didn't take much thought for Botan to make a decision. Smiling brightly at her friend she nodded her head, "I'll do it. When do you want me to be there?" More than likely it would take at least a week for Haru to have an appointment available, the photographer stayed booked for the most part. Honestly she wouldn't be surprised if it took longer but with how excited he sounded Botan had a feeling someone was going to get their appointment bumped to accommodate hers.

"What the hell's going on Shizuru, spill it." Kuwabara stared at his sister with determined eyes as they both listened to Botan making plans. The muttered squeak of tomorrow had both of them wincing and resisting the desire to cover their ears. Apparently the ferry girl hadn't been expecting it to be so soon, whatever "it" was.

"Botan's doing some modeling on the side, that's all you need to know." Although she stood a couple of feet away from the ferry girl Shizuru could hear every word Haru said on the other end. Under most circumstances she'd be suspicious as hell if something like this was to crop up out of the blue but she knew the man. He wouldn't try anything but that didn't mean someone else wasn't up to no good. It was a bit too much of a coincidence that as soon as Botan had a chance to view the pictures that someone was already insisting she return to pose again. "Hey Botan, I need to speak to Haru when you're done." She had her suspicions but she wanted it confirmed just to put her mind at ease.

"Sure thing Shizuru. Haru, she wants to speak with you so I'll see you tomorrow at 6!" Botan handed the phone over to the brunette who took it readily. When her friend disappeared into her bedroom it made her raise an eyebrow but she didn't bother following. It was entirely possible that Shizuru was planning a second photo shoot of her own and if that was the case she could understand the need for privacy. Especially with the man now staring at her speculatively standing in the same room.

Closing the door firmly behind her and locking it, Shizuru sat upon the bed. "Haru I need you to do me a favor. I know that you usually don't give out any client information but just answer me one thing. I think I know this guy, if I describe him will you just answer me yes or no?" If her guess was right Botan wouldn't have to be dealing with unfulfilled dreams for very much longer.

Haru blinked and turned to look at the man who was now looking at him, the faintest traces of a smirk upon his face. "I suppose, is everything alright Shizuru?" It was an odd request to be sure and since he'd never laid eyes upon the man before he couldn't help but wonder where this was going.

"Oh everything is fine. I'm just curious because I've gone out with Botan a few times and there was one guy who asked her if she'd ever thought about modeling before. I'm just wondering if it's the same guy, that's all." The last thing she wanted to do was ruin whatever setup the apparition had going on if it was indeed him. There would be no telling how pissed he'd be if she screwed things up for him. "Anyway he's right around five foot and runs around with black spiked hair. Last time I saw this guy he had some streaks bleached into his bangs. Does that sound like him?"

"Actually it does," Haru was surprised at how perceptive Shizuru was. It was reassuring that the woman didn't sound worried at all. If anything she seemed to be amused and that was definitely a chuckle coming from the other end of the line. "So I take it that there is no need for concern then?" Another look towards his client revealed an even larger smirk than before. It was almost as if he could hear every word of the conversation but Haru knew the volume was turned down low enough to protect the privacy of the people he spoke to.

"Oh no, everything is fine Haru. You don't have to worry about him being a stalker or anything like that. He's just shown an interest in her from the first day they met and I can bet he's pleased that she finally decided to give modeling a try. Anyway, thank you for answering my question. I'll make sure Botan shows up on time tomorrow." After they'd said their goodbyes Shizuru couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She'd just known that it was too fast for someone to have already arrived at the studio. Unless the person had a lap top and just happened to be in the area it didn't make sense. Now finding out about Hiei's little plan she could only guess that he'd heard the entire conversation and if he was going through this much trouble the fact that Botan desired him was not the worrisome problem they'd thought it would be.

The next day

It had been pure hell on his nerves to wait until the scheduled time that Haru had arranged. It had also taken more than a little persuasion on his part to get the photographer to agree to arrange the sitting so soon but Hiei didn't mind the extra effort. It was just fortunate the Jagan worked so easily on these feeble human minds. Already the thought had been implanted that once Botan was suitable prepared everyone except Haru himself would clear out of the building. It had only been on much contemplation that he decided to allow the one human to stay but since the ferry girl was so photogenic he couldn't see a reason to deprive himself of another style of pictures altogether.

A slow smile crossed his face, imagining everything he intended on doing to the woman. Where he'd never considered her a suitable bed partner before he was grateful for the efforts she'd gone through to change his mind, even if that hadn't quite been her intentions. More than once he'd nearly crept through the bedroom window at night to join her but Shizuru was a constant presence and he didn't want to have to explain just what he was doing standing half naked in her bedroom. Only time would reveal whether this would be merely a one time occurance or if this burning need he felt was an addiction that wouldn't be sated with one tryst.

Now as he sat in the shadows he waited for her to appear from Kohana's office. So help him if she came out looking as she did the first time there was every possibility that Botan wouldn't make it to the bathroom scene that had been prepared. A smirk crossed his face remembering the way Haru's eyes had lit up when he told the man he wanted her in the water, her skin shining wetly as rivulets ran down her exposed flesh. While the idea was appealing Haru managed to carry it a set further much to his satisfaction. A sunken tub was filled with water and scented oils while candles surrounded the sides. Veils of silk draped elegantly to the ground and to accentuate the setting exotic Egyptian decorations were laid out strategically. Licking his lips, Hiei couldn't help but wonder just how Botan would look when she stepped out of that room.

For several long minutes the apparition had to content himself with watching the humans put the finishing touches on the set. But it wasn't long before Botan appeared and Hiei found himself staring, unable to tear his gaze away from the woman walking towards the bathtub. Sheer blue silk clung to her legs, the ankle length skirt split up the sides to expose all of her shapely legs. A small midriff top clung to her breasts, the neckline dropping dangerously low giving him a perfect view of the woman's cleavage. The outfit left little to the imagination and Hiei couldn't help but wonder why he'd never noticed her shapely beauty before. It took all of his will power not to reveal himself just yet as she took up the position that Haru dictated. While she was occupied, Hiei exerted his influence on those throughout the building. One by one they left until only the three of them remained.

When Haru turned to look at him Hiei allowed the Jagan to seize control of the man's mind, ensuring he'd remain compliant and when this was over he'd believe that this was a special assignment that after much discussion he'd agreed to. The photographer's silence was guaranteed thanks to the influence Hiei had over his mind. Knowing that the show was about to begin soon, Hiei pulled his cloak off and draped it over the back of the chair. His boots had been removed as well and now all that remained was the pants that hid just how much he was looking forward to making the ferry girl moan his name.

As before Botan assumed the position that Haru had instructed her to. For now she was laying on her side facing the camera, savoring the cool feel of the tile against her skin. Steam wafted up from the warm water and the scent of sandlewood filled the air, making her sight contentedly. Within moments the lights dimmed and to her surprise music came on, enhancing the feel of the theme that had been chosen. Gracefully she raised a hand and brushed the braid back and over her shoulder. Briefly her eyes closed as she tilted her head back, trailing her fingers down the slender column of her throat before finally reaching the clasp holding her top closed. With a flick of her fingers it was undone and the blue silk parted. The tiny beads adorning the garment rustled as she slowly began sliding it over her shoulders.

Uncomfortable Hiei shifted in his chair, finally growing impatient enough to stand. Even as his hands went to his belts to begin removing his pants, Botan was on the move. Now she was crawling along the edge of the pool,the silk of her skirt parted more than enough to give him a perfect view of her thighs. As he began walking towards the woman he intended to claim Haru was calling out to her, telling her to stand at an angle from the camera and remove the skirt slowly. It suited him just fine for as he reached her, Botan was just beginning to slide her fingers along her hip. She seemed to be so immersed in what she was doing she didn't notice him at first and it was only when his hand landed atop hers did she pause. "Leave it," he commanded softly, smirking when her eyes widened at seeing him there. When her hand stilled he allowed his own to go exploring, gliding over the soft skin. "You told me to take you once, will you stop me from taking what I claim as mine now?"

Hearing those words had Botan swallowing hard, had he been reading her mind? In many of those dreams she'd seen him as claiming her for his own, forcing her to give in to her basest desires. "Don't stop," she whispered as she closed her eyes, giving in to the apparition's insistent touch. It barely registered when he began lowering her to the ground but soon she was staring into his eyes, her own gaze matching his in intensity.

The sound of the camera quickly faded from their notice as he knelt beside the ferry girl, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Slowly his lips covered her own and to anyone who didn't know better they'd believe that it was tender and loving. A kiss meant for lovers that had been parted for too long. To Hiei though it was a kiss meant to be savored, exploratory in the caresses of his tongue against her own. By the time he pulled back she was breathing raggedly but he was far from finished with the woman in his arms. "Don't worry woman, I have no intentions of stopping now."

Though his words were reassuring Botan couldn't help but wonder if this was just another of her erotic dreams that would drive her to the very brink and leave her waking in bed cold and alone. Everywhere the apparition touched her skin burned with anticipation and she found herself needing more of the sweet torture Hiei was inflicting as he slid down her body. "Please," she whimpered as he came to a stop, resting on top of her.

Hearing her soft pants and pleas for him to satisfy the ache that was building deep within her body had him smirking with pride. Just how loudly would she call for him when he finally tasted her sweetness? When he brought her to the very brink of ecstasy.

(Lemon removed to comply with posting guidelines. The unedited version can be found on mediaminer and AFF)

For several long moments neither of them moved while they enjoyed their final moments of being joined together. When Botan finally turned in his arms Hiei placed a languid kiss upon her lips, tasting her for one last time. "We should go, Shizuru and the fool will soon wonder what is keeping you."

"Before we leave," Botan started, closing her hand over his hoping that the man wouldn't rush off. "I um.." she stammered, unsure of quite what to say. How was she to ask if this was just a one time thing? Honestly she wasn't sure if she could go back to the way things were before now that she knew his touch. Could she stand going to sleep each night knowing the dreams would come back to plague her once again but knowing he wouldn't come to her? "Will you.. what I mean is.. Oh why does this have to be so hard?"

"You want to know if when we leave here it will be over," he answered for her, easily guessing at what she wanted to know. Before he'd followed her here the first time Hiei wouldn't have even considered a relationship, not with her. Now that he'd gotten a chance to see how responsive she was it opened up a whole new realm of possibilities. "You want to know if things will return to how they were before. If we'll forget this ever happened and never speak of it again." Every question was seen in her eyes and he dragged them out in the open with ruthless precision. "If you're looking to be showered with flowers and gifts forget it. But I will not forget that this happened and neither will you. If you try rest assured I will find ways to remind you," with this he ran a finger over her lips. "I suggest you find another place to stay, one with more privacy since I doubt you wish for Shizuru to witness the things that I'm going to do to you."

Licking her lips Botan thought about the possibilities that those few words represented. Anytime now Koenma would be calling her back to the Reikai to resume her duties, forcing her to return to the spirit world. "I have an apartment in the Reikai, no one will bother us there." Hopefully Koenma wouldn't object too strenuously if she had a nightly visitor. Then again if he did she was more than certain that other arrangements could be made, even if it meant her finding a place in the Ningenkai to call home. It would be simple enough to continue on with her duties under those circumstances.

"Ensure that they don't. I'd hate to be forced to kill someone fool who tried to keep you from me," Hiei said as he began to pull away from her. There was certain to be problems once Koenma learned of their relationship, if it could indeed be called that. For the moment he was hesitant to put a label on what they had together. Pausing for a moment he stared down at her, a smirk crossing his lips. "Return there tonight, we're far from finished."

Botan couldn't help but smile hearing the order, anticipation coiling deep within her body. If what they'd just shared was only the beginning the ferry girl knew that she was in for one hell of a wild ride. As the apparition crossed the room and snatched up his pants she set about looking for a robe she could wear. Though his voice was lowered she could hear the apparition giving the man orders that what he witnessed was not to be spoken of and somehow Botan knew that he was reinforcing that demand with the Jagan. She'd leave it to Hiei to determine how he would obtain the pictures that had been taken, after this she doubted she'd be able to look the photographer in the face again.

Once he was certain that Haru was clear on his instructions Hiei turned towards the ferry girl who was still searching for something to wear. As he walked over to her he plucked his cloak off the back of the chair he'd been seated in earlier and handed it to her. "Use this, Shizuru already knows that I was here waiting for you so there should be no questions. I'll finish up here. Take care of what you need to and return to the Reikai." Seeing her pulling his clothing around her nude body had him longing to strip it off of her and lower her to the floor a second time but for now he refrained, "Make sure you hurry, unless you don't care if I fuck you wherever I happen to find you."

"I'm going!" Botan leaned down and pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips before she hurried to the room where her clothing and shoes were. As she snatched them up she didn't bother redressing, taking the apparition's threat to heart. No doubt he'd do exactly what he'd said without caring just who was watching. The man had already proven that he didn't mind an audience. She paused just at the door and tossed a look at him back over her shoulder. Seeing the predatory look upon Hiei's face had her swallowing hard. She knew that she only had a limited amount of time and by the looks of things the countdown had just started.

The End


End file.
